


Let Me Entertain You

by SaberAltered



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Rare Pair, There may be some slight OOCness, Written for August Month of Fanfic, there may be more to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: The courier is roped into doing a one-time performance at The Aces. Of course, she has to drag her friend with her.





	Let Me Entertain You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of the August Month of Fanfiction challenge! There may or may not be a second part of this that I will add later.
> 
> The title is from the song "Let Me Entertain You" from Gypsy.
> 
> As always, if there's anything I can fix, please tell me what I can do better!

With all that she's experienced in her life, Colleen Smith has felt countless emotions. For example, she had been excited to join the Brotherhood of Steel. And she'd been terrified when Primm had been overrun.

And tonight, she's terrified to go onstage.

You see, Colleen's dear friend Nina has always had a knack for songwriting. That is, when she isn't blowing up her enemies and asserting her dominance over New Vegas.

Last week, Colleen had decided to tag along on one of Nina's rounds around Vegas. Colleen had moved into the city just days before, so she jumped on the opportunity to get to know the people better.

When they'd arrived at The Tops, Nina took the time to show her around the casino, and introduce her to any passing Chairmen. Nina also brought her to The Aces Theater, so she could show her one of the acts. In the theater, they were greeted by the manager, a man named Tommy Torini. He greeted Colleen with an overly excited welcome and a wink, before going back to his business with Nina.

The act switched to a man with a guitar, and in a moment Colleen would forever regret, she asked Nina, "Do you still play guitar?"

Nina froze.

Tommy, on the other hand, lit up.

"Damn, baby, you play guitar? Now, that'll make one hell of an act! People'd be flocking from all over to see the famous courier play."

"Thanks, Tommy, but I really can't-"

"Just think, baby, you'd bring in caps like you wouldn't believe!"

"I haven't played in ages, and people don't pay for mediocrity."

"You make a good point, baby. Tell you what. You ever feel like performing, you sharpen up those skills and come back to Tommy."

"Thanks, Tommy. You have a deal."

Nina shook hands with Tommy, who then shook hands with Colleen before Nina could drag her off.

Of course, just because Tommy had agreed to back off on badgering Nina, doesn't mean the rest of the Strip hadn't.

Three days later, Nina finally gave in and booked a performance for the fourteenth, at eleven P.M. However, it was on the condition that she have backup singers so she didn't sound as bad.

That's how Colleen ended up here. Well, it's what she gets for starting this bullshit.

She doesn't even recognize the reflection in the mirror. Her face is made up, and she's slinking about in a sparkly red dress instead of her mechanic's jumpsuit. The only thing familiar to her are the corkscrew curls and her wide eyes.

Someone knocks at the door, making Colleen jump. 

"Come in!" She almost squeaks.

The door opens to reveal Tommy Torini, with drink in hand.

"Nina asked for some liquid courage. Told me you could use some as well."

"Thanks, Tommy. Come on in, make yourself comfortable."

They settled in the metal dressing room chairs, and sat in silence as Colleen downed her glass.

"I'm so not ready for this." She finally admits. Tommy takes her hand and gives it a firm squeeze.

"Baby, as long as you don't show it, they won't care. With a face as cute as yours, I'm sure they'll dig it anyway. Just fake it 'til you make it."

After a few more sips of scotch, Tommy gets up.

"I got to get going, baby, but I'm sure you'll do fine. And after this, maybe I'll treat you to some finer stuff."

"Thanks again, Tommy."

"Don't mention it. I've been there before." He answers before taking his leave.

Colleen finds herself missing his company, especially when Nina knocks on the dressing room door minutes later.

She replays Tommy's advice in her head in the moments before she goes on.

Fake it 'til make it darling, she thinks as she takes a deep breath in, and walks out with her head held high.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
